It's No Secret (song)
|released = 15 December 1988 |recorded = February 1988; Melbourne, Australia |format = |genre = Pop |length = 3:58 |label = |writer = |producer = Stock Aitken Waterman |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" (3) |this_song = "It's No Secret" (4) |next_song = "Got to Be Certain" (5) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - It's No Secret }}"It's No Secret" is a song by Kylie Minogue taken from her debut studio album Kylie (1988). The song was written and produced by Stock, Aitken and Waterman, who were also the producers of Kylie's first four studio albums. The song was intended to be released as the fifth single from Kylie, but due to the success and longevity of Kylie's massive selling duet with Jason Donovan, "Especially For You", over Christmas 1988 and the following new year, it was only released in a handful of countries. In the United States, "It's No Secret" was released as Kylie's third single where it reached the Billboard Hot 100 Top. Background and release Originally scheduled to be released worldwide, "It's No Secret" was cancelled in most territories in favour of "Hand on Your Heart", a brand new track, which was released in April 1989 and was the first to be released from her second album Enjoy Yourself. Eventually, the song was only released in USA, New Zealand, Canada and Japan. A screenshot from the video of "It's No Secret" was used as the cover of the "Hand on Your Heart" CD and cassette, while the track itself was also used as the B-side to its follow-up, "Wouldn't Change a Thing" which was released in July 1989. Due to its limited release and therefore, no promotion, the song was not a huge commercial success, but it did well enough to promote its parent album Kylie from which it was released. "It's No Secret" debuted at number 47 on the New Zealand Singles Chart, where it only peaked for a sole week. In February 1989, the song climbed to number 37 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, managing to peak inside the Top 40. In total, the song spent a total of thirteen weeks in the Hot 100, making the song one of Kylie's longest-running singles on the chart itself. The song was a bigger hit in Japan where it peaked at number 4 in December 1988, becoming Kylie's fifth consecutive Top 10 hit in that country in just under a year. An accompanying music video was shot for the single in Australia. It features a vague storyline with Kylie having an argument with her boyfriend because he keeps taking money from her and she eventually finds out he's also interested in another girl. She walks around reflecting on her unhappy relationship until she eventually finishes with him. The final scene is of Kylie walking blissfully down a train track, a single woman once again. The video to "It's No Secret" opens Kylie#s second official video collection, The Videos 2, which was released in the UK and Australia in November 1989 and was a big seller. Kylie promoted "It's No Secret", performing it on Live at the Hippodrome, a UK television show, and in a rare all-live with band U.S. appearance on The Arsenio Hall Show and Club MTV. Chart performance "It's No Secret" debuted at number 47 on the New Zealand Singles Chart, where it peaked for one week. To date, this is Kylie's worst performing single in New Zealand. In February 1989, the song debuted at number thirty-seven on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, managing to peak inside the top forty. In total, the song spent a total of thirteen weeks in the Hot 100, making the song one of Kylie's longest-spanning single on the chart itself. The song peaked at number four in Japan. Music video The clip was shot in Port Douglas, Queensland. It starts with Kylie behind the counter of a diner, her boyfriend asking for money, she later sees him with another girl and walks out. Next she gets off a train and she is seen walking down a train track amongst the cane fields in a strapless top and jeans, arriving at a beach house, singing to a photo of her ex-boyfriend, sitting beside a waterfall, arriving poolside in a dress at Mirage resort Port Douglas and lastly on the beach. Live performances Kylie has rarely performed this song live: an excerpt of it appeared between "Shocked" and "What Do I Have to Do in the Smiley Kylie medley in the Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour, and the same in the Everything Taboo medley in the Homecoming and For You, For Me tours. The song was also performed at two of the seven shows during the Anti Tour in 2012. Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Kylie Category:Kylie singles Category:PWL Category:1988 Category:B-sides Category:Songs